Final days in Trista
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Rean/Jusis. Takes place in the epilogue, a continuation of a scene with Jusis.


"That was a nice book." Rean declared, closing the last page.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Jusis hand covered Rean's, as he smiled at him, melancholic.

* * *

"Ahh. Rean…" Jusis moaned, as he sat on the desk, the other mouth pressed on his chest, his tongue wetting and stimulating his Jusis' skin. "We should be fast… someone could…"

But Rean didn't answer, instead his mouth circled one of Jusis' nipples, sucking on it.

Jusis grinded his teeth, trying to hide his pleasure. Goddess knew who could walk near the classroom right now.

"We can… do it again in the dormitory later or to-" Jusis' words hit him before he could finished the sentence.

Soon, everything would be over. Their days together, the lingering looks in the middle of the class, the stolen kisses between each lesson, the nights of passion spent together in dormitory in each other arms…

"Rean…" Jusis murmured as his arms embraced the other boy's head, placing a kiss on the top of it.

"I would be lying if I said I'm not going to be sad," Rean raised his head, looking at him straight in the eyes. Their mouths centimeters apart, they breaths on each other. "But it's not like this is the end for the two of us, isn't it?" His lips curled into a melancholic smile.

Jusis smiled him back, one of his hands caressing the other check. "Yeah, Barehand isn't that far. I will probably need to you to come once in a while and pull me out of work. Or I'll die of stress."

"Oh? What makes you think what I have in mind for you for you is very stress-free?" Rean's tone was sarcastic, but despite his smile on his lips, Jusis couldn't help but perceive a bit of sadness in the other's eyes.

"Let's call it a hunch based on our… ah, past escapades. Your activities have been highly entertaining for me."

"I'm glad," Rean answered, dropping a small kiss on the other lips, "because I have a lot of more activates like this in mind for us, in the future."

Jusis raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh? Was doing it in a classroom an activity you had in mind before?"

"Maybe." Jusis could hear the sound of a belt falling and pants being lowered.

"I can't say I didn't expect it." Rean's hand touched Jusis' trousers, opening it, lowering them, exposing his erection. "I guess this will be just another first you have taken from me."

Rean pressed his lips against him, their tongue playing together. Using his hands, he gripped Jusis' thighs, pulling them apart, raising them so that Jusis' entrance was in front of him.

Jusis fell graciously on the classroom desk, letting Rean on the top of him, trapping himself below Rean's body.

"I don't think Regnitz will be happy we are using his desk like this." Jusis mused, as he could feel the tip of Rean's cock pressing against him.

"He'll have to deal with it, if he ever found it." Rean answered, as he slowly made his way into Jusis. Jusis couldn't help but wonder if the pint of jealousy he could hear in Rean's voice was just in his mind. Was it bad that he wished it wasn't the case?

"Ah!" Jusis moaned, as Rean filled him.

Even without preparations, just like that, in a slow but steady push Rean was already all inside Jusis. There was no need for them anymore, their body were far too used to each other's now.

"Mmm, Rean." Jusis purred.

"If possible," Rean started to talk, as he slowly moved his hips, savoring the feeling of his erection rubbing against Jusis' inviting and welcome insides. "I'd like for the two of us to be always like this." He declared, looking into the other eyes.

"Always?" The blond mused.

"Always, connected with you," Rean continued, as hips kept thrusting inside of Jusis. His expression was serious, despite the waves of pleasures flowing in their bodies. "All of the other Class VII are dear to me, but if I have you Jusis, I don't need anyone else."

"Rean.."

Rean pressed his mouth against Jusis', as his hips speeding up their movements.

"I'm sorry." Jusis said once again, apologetically.

"Don't be." Rean answered immediately, decisive before kissing again.

The airs was filled their moans and sounds of tongue playing together.

"Going to…" Jusis managed to said, between one kiss and another and with another of Rean's thrusts, his hips almost lost control, his dick spilling all over his body.

"Me too." Rean grinned, and in one last, almost desperate thrust, he spent himself inside of Jusis.

Jusis kissed him one last time, as Rean filled his insides.

* * *

"Sorry," Rean declared, scratching his red cheeks. "Probably shouldn't have come inside of you given our situation."

Jusis sighed, as he finished buttoning his shirt. "It's fine. I don't mind when you do in bed because it's… you, but you should be careful when we are like this. It's a pain, and my chest and abdomen are already sticky enough…"

"Sorry again." Rean tone was legitimately remorseful. Maybe too much, Jusis though.

"I-it's fine," Jusis cheeks became a shade of red, then he whispered. "I wanted you to do it anyway."

"Uh?"

"I-it's nothing." The blond hair boy said, as he gripped the rest of his uniform. "I need to check the horses, but then I'll head straight for my room in the dormitory. I need to change and take a shower. Will you reach me?"

"In the shower?" Rean asked him, sarcastic.

"Hump." Jusis mused at the other answer. "I guess that will be just another first you'll take from me."


End file.
